


All Over Again

by secondsineternity (glassandroses)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brainwashing, Canon Divergence - Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Dark Past, F/M, Hydra (Marvel), Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Past Brainwashing, Past Relationship(s), Past Torture, Past Violence, Post-Recovery Bucky Barnes, Post-Serum, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 00:58:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20480354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassandroses/pseuds/secondsineternity
Summary: Bucky Barnes doesn't remember you, but you remember him. You remember your James.It wasn't the first time. You had to break him out of the conditioning HYDRA had done to him before, but this time he was free- and he had no recollection of you. There wasn't even a hint of recognition when he had first saw you after all the years he had been gone, and it nearly killed you.So what were you going to do about it?You were going to make your James Buchanan Barnes fall in love with you all over again.





	All Over Again

Bucky Barnes doesn't remember you, but you remember him. You remember your James.

It wasn't the first time. You had to break him out of the conditioning HYDRA had done to him before, but this time he was free- and he had no recollection of you. There wasn't even a hint of recognition when he had first saw you after all the years he had been gone, and it nearly killed you.

You had tried to get him to remember you, tried to rise different memories out of him, but it just left him confused. You had tried everything in the book, and the times he had looked at you with the smallest bit of remembrance were never the memories you shared, always something else from before. Thus, you had cried yourself to sleep every night, now that you had no one to sleep next to.

Since coming back to the real world and joining the Avengers, you were having a hard time communicating with any of them- or anyone at all. Not even the psychologist was making any progress with you. The only person you would talk to at all was Wanda Maximoff, and she could only communicate to you through text. You both had shared experiences of HYDRA's torturous ways. You sought comfort on each other and, over time, had slowly become friends. And she knew more than she was telling the team.

**Wanda:** How are you feeling today?

**You:** Worse. Some days I feel like he remembers me, but then he looks at me like I'm a stranger. I can't hardly stomach it anymore.

Wanda didn't text back for a while after that. You plugged your earbuds into the fancy Stark-Pod Tony had given you. It wasn't until about an hour after that when you heard the familiar ding from your phone.

**Wanda:** Don't tell him, but I looked into his mind. His memories of you are pushed way back in his subconscious. They're sort of locked away, that's why you couldn't resurface any of them. I think it was his way of coping when he first got out. I'm sorry.

You sighed, flopping back onto your bed. Tears prickled at the corners of your eyes. _Of course, of course he would._ You sunk your face into your pillow and sobbed your heart out.

You must have fallen asleep because it was now dark out and FRIDAY was alerting you that you had missed dinner. You simply stared at the wall, trying to wrap your mind around what Wanda had said. At some point in the early morning, you finally wiped the dried tears from your face and messaged Wanda back.

**You:** I can't do this Wanda. I can't do it anymore, not without him.

**Wanda:** So what are you going to do about it?

You smirked at the text. You had already made a plan. You were going to get the man you had loved for decades back, no matter what you had to do. You were going to make your James Buchanan Barnes fall in love with you all over again.


End file.
